Another Fairy Tale
by Dreamer tonight
Summary: You got to read it to find out   Enjoy. James/OC, Logan/OC, Kendall/OC, and Carlos/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok sorry this isn't out sooner. I had been really busy these past 2 months. I'm graduating! Yayay! Haha ok. So your not confused, the story starts out the same way the movie "Bride Wars" starts. With someone else telling the story. Ok so here it is =]. Enjoy!**

Once Upon a time there was 4 beautiful girls that had different backgrounds and came from different states. One of the girls is named Jessica Cruz, the lead guitarist of the band, and the youngest of the group she is 15 years old. She would be the LOUD one of the 4 girls. She may seem really embarrassing to hang out with, but once you get to know her, she is one of the most kindest, funniest, loudest friend that you could ever ask for. She will do anything to stick up for her friends and/or family. Once you get close to her you would think that she's your sister. She's fun and enjoyable to be around with. But her background story made her the way she is today. See when she was younger she had a hard life. Her dad was never around when she was younger and he would always come home really late and she would find her mother crying when he came home. She never knew why because she was too young to understand but now she does. He would cheat on her mother. And he would abuse her mother. It was painful for Jessica to watch but she realized it only made her stronger. She always use to believe in fairy tales and once she saw what she did, she realized her life would never be a fair tale. She has to work for what she wants and be strong her mother and little brother. And today she wont let anyone hurt her family or friends. She is independent but that's only when she's upset, annoyed, or mad. Jessica came from Fort Lee, New Jersey.

The next girl is named Kaylee Nicole Everdeen, the drummer of the band, and not the second oldest (by a month) of the group, she's 16 years old. She would be the sweet, kind one of the group. She, like Jessica, stands up for her friends and family. She's just one of those people who just try's to go through life with their head held high and with a smile on their face. She also had a hard life when she was younger. Kaylee and Xavier, her older twin brother, used to have a great family. They had two loving parents who were always there for anything. They never wanted to miss anything in their children's lives. But, when Kaylee was just 5 years old, their mother was diagnosed with a unique type of cancer. The doctors tried everything they could think of, but they had found the cancer too late. Both Kaylee and Xavier will never stop having the nightmares of their mother in chemotherapy. Or the dark rainy day of the funeral. The day had actually been warm and pretty, but to the Everdeen's it had been the darkest day of their lives. did his best to continue life, to try and make it as normal as possible for his two young children. And he did a wonderful job from what the twins can remember. He never missed a single soccer game of theirs. But sadly, just after Kaylee and Xavier turned 7 years old, their father was killed by a drunk driver on his way home from work. The Twins were put into foster care after that, seeing as how there was no family left to take care of them. A family came and tried to adopt Xavier but they didn't want Kaylee. No matter what they tried they couldn't get the small boy to come with them. Eventually they forced him into the car and drove off. Kaylee was crushed, she had just lost her last piece of family. She wouldn't eat, and she stayed up all night crying. Three days later the family returned with Xavier, saying that he was just to awful a boy to take care of. Truth be told, Xavier missed Kaylee just as much as she missed him. They spent a year in foster care before the Barns family decided to adopt them both. They allowed the children to keep their original last names, and have been a wonderful family for both Kaylee and Xavier. Though the whole experience has left Kaylee with separation anxiety, vivid nightmares, and fear of losing everyone she loves. Though her friends and family are the only ones who know the reasons behind Kaylee's odd behavior and she tends to get made fun of for it. Kaylee came from Clarksville, Tennessee.

Next is a girl by the name of Samantha Robin Summers, the bass guitarist(I don't know if that sounds right but whatever). She would be the one with the attitude, also the oldest (by 3 months) of the group, she's 16. She knows how to stand up for herself and friends and family. She is really kind and sweet but if you piss her off then you better watch out, also if you call her by her full name she will give you a "lecture" . She lives with her mom and younger brother. Their father left them when Sam was 8 and her little brother, Alec, was 5. They never seen him since. Sam does everything she can to help her mom. For example, watching Alec, cleaning the house, and making dinner. Her mother works all the time to pay the bills and to keep food in the house. She of course has help from her family and friends but there's not much they can do either. Sam doesn't have any desire to see her father again after what he did to her mother. Sam's mother is a hero to her because after seeing what her mother had to got through is hard, because she had to raise 2 amazing kids by herself and work, and take both roles of the mother and father. So her mother has been and always will be her role model. Sam came from Chicago, Illinois.

And Last but not least is a girl by the name of Skyler Lynn Evens, lead singer. She would be the sky and caring of the group, the second youngest, she's 16. Sky had a pretty hard life along with the other girls. She grew up with her family, her mother, her father, her older brother, and her younger sister. They were rich but no totally. She has friends but her best friends are her younger sister, Tabatha, and her older brother, Jim, or as everyone calls him James. She could tell them anything and everything, everyone knows that your siblings are know more about you than anyone else. When she turned 16, she had the biggest party ever and had a great time with family, friends and neighbors. But little did she know that the next day was the last day she would see her parents and her little sister. Over the next couple of months she and Jim was depressed. Sky was living with her older brother because he was over 18, he's 21. Jim was so depressed he turned to drinking and drugs. Sky couldn't handle losing another family member so soon so she decided to put him in rehab to help him. She was then sent to foster care. She didn't really talk to anyone after her parents died. It just hurt to much for her. Sky loves music and it's the only thing that clams her down so all she would do is listen her music all day and she stop going to all her practices and everything. She only did some of her homework and she went from being an A student to a C student. She just didn't feel like doing anything. Sometime her teachers would count that she did do the homework when she really didn't, her teachers understand that she just doesn't want to the work sometimes. Sky comes from Baraboo, Wisconsin.

All these girls had a rough life. But when they all meet with that all change?

**Ok so here's the first chapter. Again sorry for taking so long. The story is all done. I wrote it on paper first so I wont forget. And yeah I just never found the time to type everything up. Plus I am changing a few things from what's on the paper and yeah so I will stop talking now=] please review. And I really hope you like it, it gets SO much better I promise=]**

**3**

**Dreamer tonight.**


	2. How they meet

**Hello! One of my best friends help me write this chapter. Thank you Jessica! You're the best! ok on with the story!**

Now that you know about these 4 beautiful girls. You should know what they look like. And how they meet.

Jessica: She has light brown, layered straight, hair with side bangs. Her hair has only a few blonde highlights. It blends so naturally. And it is natural. She has Honey brown eyes that are to die for. She has an average, slim body, but she is perfectly happy with. She does wear mascara and eyeliner but its not much to make her look like she has raccoon eyes. She also makes it look like she has the smokey eye look. (if you don't know what it looks like just look at this. And take the spaces out:

http:/ www .smokeyeyetutorial .net/ wp-content/ uploads /2010/05/ smokey- eye- tutorial-for -brown -eyes- )

Jessica stands at 5 feet and 5 inches. She has a natural tan skin tone. She wears a natural pink lip gloss.

Sky: She has golden blonde hair, straight, with side bangs. Her hair has natural dark blonde hair. Her eyes are amazingly amazing. She has eyes that are stormy, cloudy blue and gray eyes that are natural. She has an average curvy body, that she is more than happy with. At times she wears make up. Eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. Sky is 5'4. She is nothing like a fake, she has a great tan that is not to dark and not to light, its just right. She has a French manicure but a black sparkly tip.

Sam: She has bleach blonde hair, wavy. Its not white. She has also a mixture of natural brow highlights. She has a mixture of blue, yellow, and gray eyes. It sounds weird but it real. She wears heavy eyeliner. Like she were going to a football game every day. She also wears light purple eye shadow. She likes the way she wears her make up. Her body is an hour glass shape. Sam stands at 5'7. She has pale, but not too pale, skin tone.

KayKay: Slightly curly, light brown hair with natural blonde streaks that stops just below her shoulder blades. Her eyes are a bright hazel that are more green than brown. She has a naturally tan skin tone and is about 5'4. She also has a little scar just above her eyebrow from a soccer accident when she was younger.

(A.N- I don't know if it helps or not. I just think its good to know a little about the characters and how they look before you read the story, so you have a better understanding of it. Yeah. Leave a review telling me if it helped or not.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-How they met.<p>

**Skyler's P.O.V**

'Damn it!' I thought. 'Out of all the people that go to school here, why is it all ways me they have to pick on.' At least I'm wearing my favorite outfit, a rolling stones tight t-shirt, a pair of shorts with holes, black boots, and a rolling stones necklace. I should introduce myself. My name is Skyler Evens. I had a horrible past, but I am doing better than I was before. I live with at an orphanage with a bunch of other kids with no parents or someone to watch them until they are old enough to lie on their own. I use to live in Wisconsin, but now I live in Minnesota. I go to school at Downtown fiction high school.(I know its not a real high school I just made it up) I'm a junior and there is only about 100 more days left of school. I know what you thinking 'Why is she counting down from 100. That's so long!' True, but to me there is only a 100 more days left of hell before I don't have to see all the people that are making this school year a living hell for me. They call me names, they make fun of me for not having parents, which I think is just rude because what if they were in my shoes, they wouldn't last one day in my shoes. Just now they tripped me and all my books fell. But does any one help me pick them up? No they don't want to be seen with the loser of school. They just step on the books and get to class. RRRINNGGGG. 'Oh come on! Why do you have ring when I still picking up my books? UGH I starting to think this school is going after me!' As I stood up with my books in my hand. I used my free hand to run through my straight blonde hair. I didn't bother running to class because I had free period first and the teacher understands what I am going through. But she doesn't want to say anything because I don't want her too. I walk pass the office and saw three new girls that I never saw before. The one standing had straight brown hair with side bangs, and her hair was to her shoulders and layered hair. It was really pretty and to top it off she had blonde highlights, it blended so naturally but it could also be professionally done. The next was sitting down, waiting patiently, and she has slightly curly light brown hair with natural blonde highlights. Her hair was also really pretty. The 3rd girl was also sitting patiently. Her hair was long and wavy. It was bleach blonde, but not totally white, and she had brown highlights. I wasn't close enough to see their eyes.

I lost my train of though when someone called my name. "Skyler. Hello? You listening to me?" one of secretary yelled at me. 'Gosh what a bitch. She always hated me for some reason.' "What?" I snapped back. "These lovely girls needs a tour around the school and I'm really busy so I need you to take them." "I cant I have to get to class." I told her. It was true, I was never this late to first period. "Well I give you a pass and then you can show them around. Also you will help them finding there classes." she passes me all three of their classes. "Fine" she wore a pass for me and with that we all left. I decided to go to my locker first to out all my books away and get all the stuff for 2nd period. I knew that we all skip first period. We all didn't say one word on the way to my first period class. Once we got there I told the girls to stay out her for a second. I walk in. Ms. Bird came up to me and wispier so that I can only hear. "This is not part of our deal. You can only be 3 minutes late. And your-" She looked at her at her watch and back to me "10 minutes late." "I'm sorry Ms. Bird. But there three new girls and I am suppose to show them around. I have a note." I handed her note. "Okay thank you. You are dismiss." I walked back outside where the other girls were waiting for me. I decided to break the silence. "My name is Skyler, but you can call me Sky. What's your guys names?" I told/asked them. The one with the light brown straight hair and honey brown eyes spoke first. "My name is Jessica Cruz, and I moved here from New Jersey, with my mom and my older and younger brother." she answered with a smile on her face. She was wearing a fork that was bent on her wrist, it sounds weird but it does look cool, she was also wearing a pair of shorts and a bright pink tank top, with black and white converse. Next to speak was the girl with bleach blonde wavy hair and her eyes were a mixture of yellow, blue, and gray. Her eyes were cool. She was wearing a plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath, and shorts, along with gray and white converse. "My name is Samantha Summers, but don't call me Samantha, call me Sam. I hate my name! and I moved here from Illinois." Last but not lest "My name is Kaylee Everdeen, but you can call me KayKay, and I moved here from Tennessee." She said in a sweet voice. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a smiley face and underneath its says be happy, along with ripped up shorts, and black flats.

"Cool. Shall we start the tour?" I asked all of them. "Of course" KayKay said, "Hell yeah" Sam said, "This school seems big" Jessica said. I started to laugh with KayKay and Sam at Jessica's randomness. At first she was confused, but than she started to laugh with us. 'I think I just made 3 new friends. Maybe even best friends.' I thought to myself. I showed them around until we reached the end of the tour. It took longer than I expected it almost 4th period. 'Wow this school is big!' I thought to myself. I look at their classes to see what they have next. "Well girls we all have lunch next." I told them. They had everything they needed in their bags that they had with them. "Okay, I just have to go to my locker to get my lunch and then we can go." I said with a smile on my face. We went to my locker and on the way we were talking like we known each other for YEARS. It was good to talk and have friends again. Ever since my parents died, and my brother went to rehab, I felt so alone and when I moved here it didn't help. No one would help me find my classes or talk to me. But now it fells like I can talk to them about anything, like they are already my best friends. We walked into the lunch room and the bell already rang but we were here before anyone could have tripped my or knock my lunch on me like last week. Yeah it was not the best week for me. We sat down at a table and started to eat our lunch. We all brought a lunch. I brought a PP&J, which was good by the way. KayKay brought a ham sandwich, Sam brought a sandwich with loads of stuff on it, but it still looked good, and Jessica brought a turkey sandwich. As we talked about random stuff, the lunch room started to get fuller and fuller.

"Hey we should all hang out today!" Jessica said. "Oh my god! We totally should!" Sam agreed. "Sure but who's house? It cant be mine" I said. "Mine either." KayKay said. "We could go to my house but we are still unpacking but my room is done so we could stay there." Jessica said. "That could work." the other two and I said. "Ok so we can go on my bus after school and go to my house!" "Okay" they all had a smile on their faces.

**Ok how was that for the 1st chapter?=] Review! Thanks for reading. Just to let you know, I don't know when I will update next. It will more and likely be after June 3rd. I have so much stuff to do this up coming week and the one after so yeah. But don't worry! I will up date a Hell of a lot more once I am finished with school!=]**

**3**

**Dreamer tonight**


	3. Chapter 3

HELLLOOO REEADDDERRRSS! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! IT MEANS SO MUCH!=] Also I got the iphone which I am in love with3 Also this took FOREVER to write and I worked REALLY hard on it so I hope you like it=] I don't own anything but the plot and 3 oc's. Everything else belongs to someone else=] NOW ON WARD WITH THE STORY. Haha funny me=] ENJOY!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2!<p>

At Jessica's House/Sky's P.O.V

As soon as school started, school ended. Sam, KayKay, Jessica, and I were walking to Jessica's house. Its not a long walk but it was still pretty far. If you would have asked me what I was going to be doing this afternoon after school, I would have said homework or working on my music. I would have never thought that I would have 3 best friends. Yeah I consider them my best friends. Even though I only knew them for like 5 hours. I think this is going to be the beginning of a VERY good friendship. We were soon at Jessica's house. It looked like an average house that any middle class person would live in. It was white with a black roof and a wooden fence around their property. This just made me miss my house, family, and the pool in the back yard of the old house. 'Oh well. Everything happens for a reason.' We walked up the sidewalk to her house, and she pulled out her keys from her pocket and stuck in the lock. She turned the key in the lock and you could hear a dog barking. She opened the front door and a young golden retriever came running to Jessica and jumped on her. "Hey Mylo!" she said obviously was talking to her dog. "Guys this is Mylo! He is so sweet but a hyper little thing." she laughed. Mylo went and up to me and started to sniff me. It gave me goose bumps, because it tickled. I laughed, "Hi Mylo" I said while still laughing. I petted him and he then went to KayKay. She bent down on right knee, so she was somewhat Mylo's height. Mylo gladly licked her face. KayKay started to laugh and she started to pet him. "Come on Mylo. Lets go outside" Jessica called from the other room, 'when did she walk in the kitchen' I thought as I also walked in the kitchen. Mylo went to the door that led outside. I looked out the door, because it was the transparent slide doors. (A.N- I forgot what those kind of doors are called.) 'Oh My GOD!' I thought to myself as I looked out into the back yard. "Damn, this is a nice ass back yard." Sam said talking to no one in particular. "I agree" I really did agree with her.

The back yard had a pool with a small waterfall and rocks to complete the look, trust me it was nice size too, trees that looked like palm trees, a patio with chairs and a table, green grass that just so happens to look perfect. (A.N- If you want to see a picture just take out the spaces- http:/www. jimandsandy. com/ img/ full/ ) Yeah when I said average, just forget I said that. "Yeah I know its awesome that's one of the reasons why I love this house." Jessica told us. "What could be better than this?" KayKay asked, she sounded surprised. But to be honest I agreed. This backyard was better than the one at my old house. "I agree what _could_ be better than this amazing back yard with the pool" I said emphasizing on the _could. _Also I think I was drooling a little bit. To be fair, I would ALWAYS be at my grandparents during the summer just to go swimming! I REALLY love to swim it the best thing to do, well in my eyes it is. I haven't been swimming in 3 years, because my grandparents died, and I really did love my grandparents. Anyway, what was Jessica saying? OH! Right something better than the back yard. "Follow me." Jessica said. We all listened to her. She started walking down stairs. We looked around and it was one of the best basements I have ever been in! There was a BIG white couch with two red and one black pillows on it and a table with a weird looking rug, and two red half egg shaped chairs on the side of the couch, with a red and black pool table behind the couch, a long with a bar made of stone and white carpet to tie the room together. We all look around, not including Jessica. We were amazed. I could tell Sam was about to run to the pool table and KayKay was about to run the couch to jump on it. I agreed with her. It was big and look so much fun to jump on. "Come here guys" Jessica called behind the bar table. "Were not going to drink right" I said in a joking voice. "No, but if you come on this side of the bar, you'll see the best room in the house." she told us while opening a secret door that was in the floor right under the bar. Jessica walked down the stairs leading down to a different room. The three of us turned and gave each other confused looks. "Are you guys coming or not?" Jessica yelled from the other room. Since I was closest to the "door" I walked down the stairs first. I was followed by KayKay and than Sam. It was a long way down and it was steep so I kept my head down looking where I was going. One I reached the last steep I looked up and gasped.

There in front of me was the biggest recoding studio I have ever seen. It had a couch that could fit all of us. Also there was that big thing with buttons and thingys and stuff I would never know how to work. And it had different color of lights that gave it the whole mystery look. Which was awesome by the way. "My dad promised me this because I LOVE to play the guitar and I have a ton of guitars, but before he left he gave me a TON of money so I could get this and before my mom bought this house I secretly told them to build this for me and I also bought a bass guitar and a drum set along with mic stands. it's a sound proof so I can play as loud as I want and no one knows abut it but my older brother who knows how to work all hose buttons things. I forgot what its called. But do any of you guys play any instruments?" Jessica said "Well I play drums and I know just a little of guitar." KayKay said. "I know how to play bass." Sam answered. "Umm I know how to play some piano but I can sing like really good. At lest that's what I have been told." Sky said. "Well lets hear everyone play. Because I have an idea but I want to hear everyone play first." Jessica said "How about you go first Sam?" she continued. "Umm… Ok should I go in there?" Sam asked talking about the studio. "Yeah but hold on let me get my brother because we wont be able to hear you if you go in there, plus that's were everything is hooked up so yeah. I'll be right back." Jessica said while going up the stairs. Sam went into the studio to get warmed up. We waited for about three minutes but to me it felt like hours. When she came down we saw a guy that was taller than Jessica by like 5 inches maybe even 4. He had dark brown hair with brown eyes. He was wearing dark blue basketball shorts and a pain black shirt with black, blue, and white Nikes. "Guys this is my older brother, Marten." Jessica said as she walked down the stairs. "Hi." He said as he started to push buttons and other things that I again I have no idea what. "Hi." KayKay and I respond and smiling politely. "Ok. You can start playing now." Marten said while talking into a microphone looking thing. Wow I should really study what these things are. Sam started to play and it sounded amazing it was like just amazing I cant explain how amazing it was. Soon I started to tap my foot and started to nod my head. I could tell everyone else was amazed by her playing to because of the way they looked. As soon as it started it was over. Sam put the bass on the stand and then walked out. "Well how was that?" she asked with a smile on her face as if she already knew the answer. There was a lot of "That was AMAZING", "Where did you learn how to play like that?', and "Oh my god I wish I could play like you." "Thanks. So who's up next?" she asked while smiling. "I'll go next." said Jessica. And she went into the studio.

She picked up a guitar and said that she was going to warm up. She played a few chords. "Ok I'll play the guitar part of 'Those Nights-by Skillet.' (A.N- ok this is an amazing song but if your going to listen to it play the instrumental than you'll hear the guitar part and also ignore all the other instruments=]) Again her playing was AMAZING too. God I should really learn how to play some instruments besides the piano. I really enjoyed listening to her play the guitar and its seems like a cool instrument to learn how to play. Once she was done she put the guitar on the stand and than walked out. And again the same quotes that we said for Sam was repeated but for Jessica. "How about KayKay you go?" I said. I admit it I am nerves I don't really sing anymore since my parents died. And right now I don't know if I will do good or bad. I use to be really good, but I don't know anymore. KayKay went into the studio and started to play. Oh My Gosh why didn't I learn to play and instrument when I was little? Man now I'm mad at myself. KayKay was REALLY AWESOME. (A.N- I think I have been using the word 'amazing' to much=/) Once again when she was done she put the drum sticks in the place she found them and walked out. And once AGAIN the same statements were said. They were truly AMAZING!.(A.N-once again the word 'amazing' haha) "Ok, Sky its your turn to go." KayKay said "Ok" I said I got up from the couch.

As I was walking into the studio I could help but be nerves. It has been a LONG time since I have singed. "Ok I will sing 'Love the way you lie- by Ariana Grande." (A.N- it's a really good song I really like it) I took a deep breath and started to sing:

_**On the first page of our story**_

_**The future seemed so bright**_

_**Then this thing turned out so evil**_

_**Don't know why I'm still surprised**_

_**Even Angels have their wicked schemes**_

_**And you take that to new extremes**_

_**But you'll always be my hero**_

_**Even though you've lost your mind**_

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_

_**But that's alright because I like the way it hurts**_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**_

_**But that's alright because I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie**_

_**Ohhhh, I love the way you lie**_

_**Now there's gravel in our voices**_

_**Glass is shattered from the fight**_

_**In this tug of war, you'll always win**_

_**Even when I'm right**_

_**Cause you feed me fables from your hand**_

_**With violent words and empty threats**_

_**And it's sick that all these battles**_

_**Are what keeps me satisfied**_

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_

_**But that's alright because I like the way it hurts**_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**_

_**But that's alright because I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie**_

_**Ohhhh, I love the way you lie**_

_**So maybe I'm a masochist**_

_**I try to run, But I don't wanna ever leave**_

_**Till' these walls are goin' up**_

_**In smoke with all our memories**_

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_

_**But that's alright because I like the way it hurts**_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**_

_**But that's alright because I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie**_

_**Ohhhh, I love the way you lie**_

I walked out and I was praised with good comments of how I did I cant believe it. I really miss singing now. "Ok so Jessica what's your idea since we all played or sang." I asked her. "Well since were all REALLY good. Maybe we should form a band you know write a few songs and than record them with the help of Marten, of course. And than we could start getting some gigs and all that other band stuff." Jessica said. "You know that a REALLY good idea. I like it. But lets start tomorrow. I have to go." I said as we all walked up stair to the basement. We than walked up the next story and I started to but on my shoes and grabbed my bag. "Bye guys. I had tons of fun! See you tomorrow!" I said as I hugged all of them. I walked out the house and pulled out my phone to check the time. SHIT! Its already 10:48. My curfew is 11 and I have at lest a 20 minute walk back the foster home. When it come to the curfew the 'parents' were strict. And I don't feel like being grounded for a month for being a minute late. I started running as fast as I could to get 'home'. When I finally got there I was only 30 seconds late and I was out of breath by the time I got into the house. "Your 30 seconds late. Where were you?" Peter, the 'dad', asked in a mean voice. "I was- at this- girls- house- and she- was new- today." I said as I was trying to catch my breath. Damn I really need to start working out again. "Well since you made a friend we will let you off with a warring." said Kathleen, the 'mom'. "Now go to bed." she told me while pointing to the stairs. Just another year and I will be with my brother again. I started to walk up stairs with my bag. I had a pretty cool bedroom it was light blue with a white carpet. And I had a big bed so I was happy. And to top it off I had my very own bathroom. I decided to take a shower so I wouldn't have to tomorrow. I changed into my and jumped on my bed. This will never be my home and those people downstairs will NEVER be my parents. I hate this so much. Just another I kept telling myself that until I feel asleep.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it. It took a while but its done I think this was the best chapter so far=]. PLEASE REVIEW. I really want to know If its really good or not=] until next time!<p>

3

Dreamer tonight


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so two chapters in one night. I'm on a roll! And also I would like to thank Sam for helping me with this story. I love you! You're the best! By the way its only 12:40 am here so its not bad.=] thanks enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3!<strong>

**Foster Home/Sky's P.O.V**

"Sky get up. Its time for school. You know the routine." Kathleen yelled at me from downstairs. "Ugh fine. And yes I know it you don't have to yell it to me every single morning!" I yelled back. Every morning it's the same, not including weekends, breaks, ect. I get yelled at to get up. Its 5:30 in the morning, than I get ready for the day. I got up and got dressed into a 'batman outfit.' Basically it's a v-neck, white t-shirt with the batman logo and the sleeves are black and go to my elbow, with yellow strips. It also has black skinny's that ripped and a batman belt, along with batman converse, and a batman necklace, and also a batman hat. (a.n- look at my profile to see the outfit. It was one of my favorite outfits. Well anyways I went into the bathroom and bushed my teeth and straightened my hair. By time I was done it was 6:30. Time to wake the kids up. You see I have 5 foster siblings. They, being all younger than me, don't have to get up as early as I do. That also because I chose to walk to school while the others get driven. I chose not to ride with peter because, well lets just say we don't get along very well. He's also counting the days until I leave his house. I walked into the oldest of the 5 siblings. His name is Jared. He's 13, taller than me by 3 inches, and he has dark brown skater hair along with chocolate eyes. He was tan but not dark. His parents didn't want him anymore so they gave me up for adoption. If you ask me, I feel bad for the kid. "Hey Jared. Get up you have to get ready for school." I said to him while walking over to his bed. He put his pillow over his head and groaned. What is up with guys groaning? Whatever. I got up on his bed being careful not to step on him, and I started to jump while singing get up over and over. He groaned again. "Fine I'll get up just stop, and why are you so happy this morning?" he said while turning around to face me. I was still standing over him. "Does there have to be a reason why I'm happy?" I answer his question with a question. "I don't know. You do know you have to go wake up the others so get out. So I can change and you go do what you got to do." he said. I jumped out of bed and walked out, so he can have some privacy.

I than walked into the second oldest of the 5, Angel, 11. She was pretty, she had long blonde hair that went down to her mid back and side bangs. She had green eyes. She stands at 5 foot 1. I walked over to her bed and tapped her on the shoulder. She woke up without a problem. She is probably the easiest to wake up. "Time to get up" I told her. She was out of bed in a flash and over at her dresser already picking out an outfit. I walked out and closed the door. She was here because her dad left her mom when he found out she was pregnant, and when her mom gave birth she thought Angel was an angel. But what was sad is that her mom died of some reason after the birth. So Angel never knew her parents. She also doesn't talk much but she is one of the most popular kid at school. She's only in 6th grade. I than walked into the 3rd oldest room. His name is Ryan, 9. Blonde hair, blue eyes that are to die for. He stands at 4 foot 9. He's here because his mom was only 15 when she had him and she wasn't ready to be a mommy, and the dad, he's just an ass. He would beat the crap out of his mom and I just don't like those kind of guys. I mean who would! So Ryan is the hardest to get up. I walked over to his bed and yelled in his ear, "GET THE HELL UP RYAN!" he just looked at me like nothing happened and than closed his eyes and went back to sleep. I sighed in frustration. I got on to his bed and started to jump and once that didn't work I went into his bathroom to the get a small bucket. I filled it with cold water, and than walked over to his bed and dumped the entire thing on him. Once I made sure he was up I walked out and into the twins room. Ahh the twins, Dylan and Hazel, 6. Dylan stands at 4 foot 3 and Hazel stands at 4 foot 1. They are both loving and amazing to be around and just so adorable! They have light brown hair with hazel eyes, hence her name is Hazel. They have a sad life too, but they are to young to remember it, so in a way its good. Their parents were killed by house fire. The neighbors had Dylan and Hazel, because their parents were having a 'date night.' I walked over to the twins and said "Dylan, Hazel time to get up you have to get ready." There were up in a second. "Ok Sky!" Hazel said in the cutest voice. I walked out of their room and downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the money the table for my lunch, because they are to lazy to make me one, but not for everyone else. I also went to the cabinet and look for something to eat for breakfast. After about a minute of finding nothing, I decided to just stick with an apple. I checked the time and seen that it was 6:45. I better start walking. I grabbed my backpack and told the kids I would see them later, and was out the door. After about 5 minutes of walking I started to eat my apple. It was about a 30 minute walk so I made it to school at 7:15. We had until 8:05 till school stats so I went to my locker and got everything I need and went my first period class and set everything down at my desk, and than walked out. I went to Sam's locker first and found her there with KayKay. "Hey guys!" I yelled to them as I ran over to them. "Hey!" they replied back. "You know I always wonder why people call girls guys." said randomly. KayKay and I both stared at Sam like she had two heads. "Yeah. ANYWAYS, what are you guys doing after school today?" I asked them. "Nothing. Why?" they both replied. "Maybe we could go and hang out at Jessica's place again but this time not stay so late." I told them. "Yeah I got into trouble yesterday for being late." KayKay said. "My mom didn't really care as long as I was home before 11:30" Sam said. I laughed. "I got off with a warning. Thank god." I told them. We stood there and talked until the 5 minute bell rang. We all said our goodbye's and left to go to class. The classes flew by and soon it was 4th period. I went into the lunch room and sat down next to Sam. "So are you getting the hang of the school, and were everything is?" I asked her. "Oh yeah! Its not as big as I thought it was." she told me. We chatted for a few minutes, and by the time were had half our sandwiches done the other two finally joined us. "Hey guys sorry were late I bummed into Kay and than we couldn't find our way here so we asked people and they had to walk us here." Jessica said while sitting down with KayKay. "Its fine" I told them with a smile. "So Jessica we were wondering if you want to hang out at your place again?" Sam asked. "Oh that would be SO much fun and we can work on the band and stuff like that." Jessica replied. "Yeah but lets work on the hard part now. Finding a band name." KayKay said. "That's true." I said, while Sam and Jessica nodded their heads. We thought for a while. "How about the dreamers?" Jessica said. "Nah, sounds to cliché" KayKay said. We thought a little bit longer. "How about Midnight lovers?" Sam said "That might work! It sounds like were mysterious." I said. "I agree" KayKay said. "Yup" Jessica said. "So its settled. Were now the Midnight Lovers!" Sam said while smiling. We all smiled. 'This is going to be fun!' I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok here this is to make up for not updating in a while, 2 chapters in ONE night. Its now 2am and I am going to work on the next chapter later. But I promise it will be out before Friday morning! And I will keep this promise. Until next time=]<strong>

**3**

**Dreamer tonight**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey back again! And can everyone please review I really want to know what everyone has to say about my story. Is it good? Bad? I don't know and I wont unless you review. Again thank you Sam for helping with everything your AMAZING, gosh I have to stop using that word. And also I think I am just going to use Sky's P.O.V from now until later into the story. And I would like to add, PLEASE excuse my grammar and spelling. Its not my strongest subject so just excuse it for a while. Thanks=] Well anyways, I hope you like it and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Well school is done and I have some homework which I will just do in homeroom tomorrow. Today is Thursday and tomorrow wont be hard because its Friday. I was at my locker getting everything I need which is not much just a few notes that I have to study from, my pencil case, a text book to study from, and my laptop, that was given to me from my foster parents so I could do my 'homework', but I still use it to play on. it's a Apple computer and it's the newest one. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and plugged in the headphones. I but the earbuds in my ears and looked back at my phone. I looked over all my music until I stop at one of my favorite songs, Super Bass-Nicki Minaj. We all decided that we would go to Jessica's house around 4:30, so we would have enough time to do what we got to do. I was walking home while listening to music, and also singing along with some of the songs. Once I was home I pulled out my earbuds and yelled, to let anyone who was home, to know that I was also home. I didn't get a reply back so I called out again. I walked into the kitchen to see if anyone was in there, but instead I found a note saying:<p>

_Skyler,_

_Peter and I want you to know that we had to go on a business trip, because the trial is all the way in Tennessee. It just came up on such short notice, and we are sorry for leaving like this. The kids already know that we left so they have a plan: _

_Jared- Sleeping over at a friends house until we get back._

_Angel- Also staying a friends house until we get back._

_Ryan- Is with Jared._

_The Twins- You are watching until we get back._

_So this is the plan until we get back. We are leaving you the car the keys are on the counter, next to this note as you could already see. If the kids have any problems they know your cell number, and please watch the twins. I don't want anything happening to them. All you have to do is feed them dinner, get them ready for bed, get them to school, and take them where ever you go. If you have any problems please feel free to call. If we don't answer then we are in the middle of trial. Good luck see you when we get back. _

_Love,_

_Kathleen_

_P.S- Please don't burn the house down and please get up for school tomorrow!_

Pff.. Love? Yeah right. But anyways, HELL YEAH! I'm get to be away from those annoying…. things! All I have to do is get the twins from daycare and then I can go to Jessica's. She wont mind. I hope.

* * *

><p>I was driving in a black Ford F150 Pickup Truck. It was pretty sweet, but I knew how to drive safely and I would never try anything like, plus I had to drive safely with the twins in the back. I had on radio Disney for the twins, and they were singing along happily to the song that was playing. I think the song was called 'Watch Me-Bella Thorne &amp; Zendaya.' I pulled into Jessica's driveway with a minute to spare. "Ok guys we are here! But please don't touch anything that your not suppose to. She also has a dog. Also do you have any homework?" I toldasked them. "Um…. No!" Dylan yelled. I turned to look at Hazel. "Yes we have homework." She answered. I knew she couldn't lie. I smiled, and got out of the car with the twins right behind me. When we got up to the door I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door.

Sam answered the door with a hiya. We walked in the house, and Sam gave me a confused look. "Sam, these are 'The Twins', Dylan-" I said while pointing to Dylan. "-and Hazel." I said while pointing to Hazel. They live with me at my foster home" I told her. "Foster home?" "I'll tell you when the others meet 'The Twins'" I told her. "Ok" Was all she said. We walked down into the basement. The twins were so amazed. Sam and I walked behind the bar, and Sam opened the 'door'. "Come on guys" I told the twins. They gave me a cute confused look. I giggled "You'll see. Just come here." I told them while waving my hand signaling to come over by me. The came over, and the look on their faces were just priceless. I laughed and told the to follow Sam down the stairs, while I close the door. Once I got down their I saw everyone down their along with the twins, who looked they were just about to jump off the walls from excitement. "Guys, I want you all to meet Dylan and Hazel, or as everybody calls them, the twins." I told them before they could answer. "Aww! They are so damn cute are they you little brother and sister?" Jessica asked. "We act like it, but we are not blood related." I told Jessica, with a sad looked on my face. "Ok so tell me about the foster home you live in. You said you would once everyone met the twins". Sam said. "Ok so what happened was…" (a.n- since you all know the history I don't think I need to retype all of it so yeah.) "… So I have a whole year until I leave to live with my brother that I haven't seen in like ages." I told them. I had a sad look on my face. I don't want to leave my 5 little 'siblings', but I knew I would have to. I turned to look at everybody, the twins already know the story, but everybody else were more and likely speechless. "Wow. I would have never had the guts to say all of that, and not cry!" Jessica said. "You know what I think we should all share a little bit about ourselves so Sky doesn't feel like she's the only one who's telling us something personal." Kay said. "I agree." Sam and Jessica said. Jessica started with the story telling about her life, and it wasn't much better than mine. Than Kay went and hers was kind of like mine about losing both parents and than going into foster care, but it was still sad, and knowing that we both had to go through something like that is hard, so I know how she feels. Finally, Sam went. Her was not much better and it was just sad hearing all of their life stories. We all shed a few tears. We spend most of the evening talking about it. I would go and check on the twins once in a while, because since they had homework they went upstairs with Marten.

We than decided to, well more like try to write a song. It was harder than I thought. But we had a really good start it was called 'Crazy Dreams'(a.n-Yes this song is by Carrie Underwood so I DO NOT own this song!) By the time we were done with the song it was around 11. "Damn it!" I called once I saw what time it was. "Guys I have to go. I have to get the twins to bed." I told them. "Yeah I should probably get going to." Kay said. "Yeah me to". Sam said. We all walked up the stairs to the basement, than to the next level. I walked into the kitchen to find the twins snaking on junk food. 'Great now they will never go to bed!' I thought to myself. "SKY! GUESS WHAT!" Dylan shouted. "What? And you don't have to yell. Some people are trying to sleep." I told him "Oh sorry." he said with a sad face, but he perked up and said "We had almost a whole cake!" "WHAT?" I shouted. I was shocked! They are not aloud to have this much sugar, plus its bad to eat that kind of stuff right before you have to go to bed. "Sky. You don't have to yell. Some people are trying to sleep." Jessica said mocking me. I glared at her, than turned back to the twins. "Ok you know what, get in the car. We all have school tomorrow." I told them, while they started to get everything they needed. "And leave the pop, Dylan" I told him. I knew him like a book. He groaned and than put the pop back on the table. "Fine." he grumbled. I laughed a little. "Ok. Well we are going see you guys tomorrow." I said while putting on my shoes, and gabbing my… I mean THE car keys. We all said our goodbye's, and the twins and I got in the car. Once I made sure they had their seat belts on I started the car. I asked them if they finished their homework. They answered with a yes. The rest of the car ride home I played soft music from radio Disney. I admit some of the music they played was not bad. By the time we got home it was around 11:30. When I walked.. Ran home from Jessica's house I took 'shortcuts' meaning I went through peoples backyard. Yeah I know its bad but I REALLY didn't want to get grounded. I turned into our driveway. I took the keys out of the engine. I turned to tell the twins that we were home. I saw that they were both asleep, with Hazel's head on Dylan's shoulder, and Dylan's head on the window. 'Aww, now I really miss my siblings, but I have some great step-siblings.' I thought to myself and smiled. But my smile soon faded and turned into a frown. How am I suppose to carry them up to their rooms without waking them up, and without leaving one in the car, because I don't want to get yelled at for having one of them kidnapped. Plus it would kill me. I got out of the car and opened the back door. I tried to come up with a plan but it wasn't really getting anywhere so I thought I should just wake them up. I was about to wake them up when a guy, who was taller than me by like 6 inches, and light brown hair and eyes. "Um.. I couldn't help but notice that you needed some help with caring in your brother and sister. Do you need some help?" He asked in such a sweet vice. I didn't want him to help, well because of the hole stranger danger thing, but something inside of me told me to trust him. What the hell, I decided to listen to the part that said trust him. "Um yeah that would be nice. Thanks. I'm Skyler Evens by the way." I said while putting my hand out for him to shake it. "Diamond, James Diamond." he said while shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you James." I said. "Nice to meet you too. And I'm surprised that you don't know who I am." He said while looking at me. "Am I suppose to know you?" I asked him with a confused look. "Well I'm from this band called Big Time Rush." He said, I could tell he was a little hurt. "Well I'm sorry that I don't know you but if you want you can stay for a while, than I could get to know you." I offered. "Sure! That would be nice." He said with a smile that made my knees go week. "Um so you can take Dylan." I told him while unbuckling Dylan, and picking him up, while James made sure that Hazel's head didn't hit the seat. I handed James Dylan, once I made sure that he had Dylan, I than unbuckling Hazel, and picked her up. I shut the car door and started to walk up to the house. I pulled the key out of my pocket, and unlocked the door, allowing James and myself in. We walked up the twins room and but them in their beds. I than walked out with James and shut the door as quietly as I could.

"Thank you so much for helping me with the twins." I told him while walking down the stairs. "No problem." He said that smile again. "Want to help carry the rest of the stuff in?" I asked him "Sure. Why not." He said as we both walked out the door to the car. We grabbed everything that needed to go in the house. "Thank you again." I said with a smile. "Don't worry about it. So Skyler, do you live here alone or what?" he asked as we went into the living room. We began to talk and before I knew it, it was morning! I woke up to find that I was on the couch and I was laying on a person. I was going to scream, but than all the memories started to come back to me. The twins falling asleep, James helping me, James and I talking, than us falling asleep. I looked at the clock on the walk and saw that it was 5:30. I knew I should get up but I wanted to stay in this position a little longer. I had my head on his chest and his head was on my head. His arms wrapped around my waist and my arms wrapped around his torso. It was nice being in some ones arms. I feel back asleep but I was waken up by something moving. I opened my eyes to see James getting up. "Hey we must have fallen asleep." He said in his morning voice. I looked at the time it was 6 I had 30 minutes to get ready, but it was worth it. "Yeah" I answered. "Well I better get going. My friends are probably wonder where I am." He said while going to get his shoes. "Yeah. Well thanks again, and I had fun." I said while smiling. "Me too." He said while giving me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Bye, maybe we will see each other again." He said while opening the door. "Yeah, maybe." I said while know that its not going to be true. "Bye Sky" He said while walking out the door. "Bye James." I said while closing the door. I than ran upstairs to get ready I through on a pencil skirt with a white tank top tucked in, along with a crop top with the number 84 on it, and the sleeves going to my elbows. I through on a pair of high heel boots that go up to my knees and a few bracelets. I than brushed my hair, and left it natural. I woke up the twins and my morning begins.

* * *

><p>I dropped the twins off at school and went to my school. I saw my friends at my locker. I went up to them and told them EVERY thing that happened last night. They were so happy that I met a guy but they said I was stupid because I didn't know he was famous. I than told them what happened this morning. They said maybe I will meet him again, but I doubt it. The school day went by like a breeze.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry at the end it's a little rushed, but I want to get to point of the story. I hope you like it and I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I will try to get it up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading. REVIEW!<strong>

**Love,**

**Dreamer tonight.**


End file.
